The insertion of Tomi Yamato
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: Tomi Yamato becomes part of the Haruhi Manga. He must correct a few changes to the story, and deal with some subplots along the way. And who is that mysterious Slider watching him?
1. The Introduction

**this is my first self insert fanfic so I hope I do well**

...

I'm Tomi Yamoto. I am one of many Haruhi Suzumiya fans. Surprisingly, I spent 3 years before realizing that I had been trapped in the series. I got these powers that allowed me to move between dimensions and timelines. However I keep being sent back to one particular dimension and timeline. The same one as the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I hadn't figured out that until I found my self going to north high, which was near my home. I joined the literary club (which was easier than expected) so that when Kyon gives Haruhi the idea to form the SOS Brigade, joining will be easy. If I joined, I could then follow the series and maybe find out what I'm doing here.


	2. The brigade

Me: An update got messed up, so I'm reuploading this.

Yuki: Anonymous Fanz does not own anything except Tomi Yamato.

...

Other than the first day, Yuki never spoke to me. Even then, it was only twice. When I joined, and when she gave me a book later that day. Everyday, I only studied and did homework. I was a bit surprised when I walked in, and Haruhi was there. I was beginning to doubt that she would ever show up.

"Uh, hello." I said. "Oh. You must be Tomi Yamato, the other member of the literary club." Haruhi said. I don't know how she learned my nickname but I don't care enough to ask. "Yes." I replied. Haruhi didn't speak to me much. Mostly, she asked a few questions.

...

The next day, Haruhi was expecting Kyon rather than me. She was working on something.

...

The day after, I noticed Yuki lost her glasses. I can safely assume I'm in the manga now. Later that day, Haruhi was throwing the flyers from the roof. It was then I realized something. I could become a part of the plot, and Haruhi just gave me what I needed to do it.


	3. The mystery

Me: and I'm back again. Mikuru please do the disclaimer.

Mikuru: A-Anonymousfanz doesn't own a-anything except for Tomi Y-Yamoto.

me: close enough.

...

I have only one way to reach Kyon. The one Haruhi just gave me. His number. I called the number, and it was answered by Kyon. "Hello?" He asked. "Is this Kyon?" I asked. Why I did that I'm not sure. I know its him. "Yes." He answered. "This is Tomi Yamoto, one of the literary club members." I said. Kyon is probably thinking this was a complaint About Haruhi. "I have some things to explain about myself and Haruhi Suzumiya." I said. "Ok, what is it?" He asked. "You see, Haruhi is a being with the ability to manipulate this reality. 3 years ago, I was brought from my own dimension, to this one by unknown means. I believe that this was the work of Haruhi, one of the only beings I know of that has such power. being brought here lead to me gaining the ability to travel between dimensions. However I can only use these abilities limitedly. I can only remain in 2 dimensions for long periods of time. One is a large, empty, infinite space. The other is here." I said.

"so your a slider?" Kyon asked. I don't know exactly what a slider is. Haruhi mentioned them a lot. I wonder why she never made them. Or maybe that's why she brought me here. "Sort of. It's complicated, so I'm not sure exactly how to explain everything to you. But I will, trust me." I answered. "Do not tell Haruhi I called, ok." I said before hanging up. I better learn what the sliders are. And prepare for when it's time to explain.

...

"What do you mean!" Haruhi yelled as I entered The club room. "Well... It's simple. Just as I said, no ones been calling. Zero calls, Suzumiya. And you know..." Kyon answered. Glad he didn't mention anything about our chat. "And you know? And you know what?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed him. "I don't understand... What was wrong with this?" She asked, walking back to the sheet, and looking at it. There's plenty wrong. "Maybe, the students don't know why they should join." I suggested. "What?" Haruhi asked. "It isn't clear what the purpose of the SOS Brigade is. What we do, what it's for, and other stuff like that." I explained. "Like how the baseball club plays baseball, the soccer club, does soccer." Kyon added. He gets the point but It doesn't matter.

"I thought it would get better once I got into high school. But it's the same thing as when I was in middle school" Haruhi said. "But it's the same thing as when i was in middle school... All the clubs are normal! There should be at least ONE club that's A bit weird!"I realized something I could say that might help her but since it affects the plot, I won't say it."And what's your basis for deciding what's weird and what's not?" Kyon asked "Clubs I like are strange! Everything else is normal!" Haruhi yelled. "What's not there isn't there I guess. you were real popular in middle school so be happy about that instead..." Kyon said, before covering his mouth.

"I don't know what I just heard, but did that come out of Taniguichi?" Haruhi asked. "Um...well..." Kyon began. "nevermind. It's probably all true anyway. Everyone of them normal as the next." Haruhi said with disappointment "Meet in front of the station on sunday...Usually to the movies, or amusement park or sports game. Then just walk around a bit and have tea,then a see you tomorrow?... IS THAT ALL!?" Haruhi yelled."AND HOW COME ALL THE CONFESSIONS WERE OVER THE PHONE! IMPORTANT THING LIKE THAT SHOULD BE TOLD FACE TO FACE!" She continued."Well, if it were me, I would..." Kyon said but as I expected...

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THE PROBLEM IS WHETHER THERE ARE SUPERFICIAL GUYS OR NOT! IT WAS AGGRAVATING IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Haruhi ranted. "u–um...Then what kind of guy would have been ok?" Kyon asked. "That's obvious! AN ALIEN OR SOMETHING AMONG THAT LINE! THATS GOT TO BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING!" Haruhi shouted. "Th–That's..." Kyon stopped to think.

...

When I arrived the next day, I missed when Haruhi brought Mikuru to the club room. When I got to the room, The first thing I heard was "You're being disrespectful. Of course I had other reasons. About 9/10ths is that though." from Haruhi. "Listen well." I took a seat. "I've found us a mystery." Haruhi said."I'll say this at first, but this is a tough case. Even her home room teacher Okabe didn't know. Then here's the first mission for the SOS brigade...HERE IT IS!" She flipped the board which said Asakura Ryoko upsidedown on the side she we could now see. "LOCATE THE DISAPPEARED TRANSFERE STUDENT!" Haruhi yelled with excitement. "She just enrolled, but she suddenly disappears. And on too of that, no one knows why!"

"Transference students going in and out... these two types have mystery all around them. Theres something here..." Haruhi explained. "And...THIS CLUB NEEDS MORE MEMBERS IN ORDER TO SOLVE THIS CASE!" She yelled. She grabbed Mikuru's hands. "I'll join." Mikuru said nervously.

...

When I arrived today, I didn't hear screaming as Haruhi forced her to put on the bunnygirl outfit. I looked to inside and saw Kyon and Yuki were the only ones there. When I looked out the window, Haruhi and Mikuru were handing out the new papers. I decided to do my homework (It's amazing how much I have to get done today) quickly. When I was done, I heard something outside. Haruhi's arrest. Later that day, I realized something. The Plot is progressing. I need to demonstrate and explain my powers as soon as possible. Who knows what will happen if I don't.


	4. The otaku

I am back to this project now. I am juggling my fanfics a lot recently.

Otaku: So this is the part were I read the disclaimer, right?

me: Yep. Then you go away til the plot demands it.

otaku: What?

me: The fanfic. You should know this.

otaku: Oh right! Anyway, Anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except for Tomi and myself.

me: See you when your needed.

...

I decided to take advantage of Haruhi's attempts to get a computer to see if I could find out anything useful about sliders. However, I am pretty much doing a blind search, since I don't know what to look for. As I was walking through the halls, a guy walked up to me. "Are you Tomi Yamoto?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I replied. "I am Daichi Hakashi. I am the president of the Mystery Research Club." He introduced. I remember that club. That was the one with the Otaku's. "I think I might be able to explain something's to you. About sliders." He said. Based on that he new I was trying to figure out this stuff, he probably knows I am a slider. I pretty sure I'm slider anyway.

"Lets talk in my club room for a few moments." He suggested. We walked into a room not far from where he found me. "My club is also most of north highs sliders. We have been more experienced in using traveling universes than you." He began. "Or an unknown reason, Haruhi has limited your abilities. We are not sure of how this is possible, but we think that the Haruhi of this universe is more powerful than the one we have seen. This could explain why she was able to create sliders in this universe, but not the Haruhi we know of." He explained.

"I didn't think Haruhi could get much more powerful." I commented. "Well, she doesn't get much. The Haruhi we saw only was able to manipulate a single Universe. This one can manipulate multiple." He said. "This is how she was able to summon sliders. People from other worlds. The process gives us the ability to travel between worlds, but not at will. In your case however, you can but, Haruhi won't have you aren't going anywhere. Haruhi specifically wants you here." He said."Why me? There are plenty of other sliders." I asked.

"We don't know for sure. We do know that Haruhi didn't make herself more powerful. And that You are the only slider able to travel between universes at will. However, Haruhi won't let you leave this Multiverse, So your options are limited." He said. "So the reason I am stuck here is Haruhi?" I asked. "Probably. Or what ever gave her the power to manipulate our original universes." He replied. "If I could say more, I would. Unless Haruhi decides to let you go, proving your a slider will be difficult." Daichi warned. I left the room. I realized I knew exactly when that would be.


	5. The book

Me: I have been working on my other projects mainly, but this one was not neglected. I have been planing this chap, and further for a while.

Itsuki: So your the Anonymous Fanz

me: Possibly. Or I could merely be a decoy. Either way, you must read the sign.

Itsuki: The Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything, except for Tomi and Daichi.

me: And another chapter begins!

...

I spent so much time waiting on the plot. I have to wait real time, since this is a universe where the manga is a reality. I could have read the endless eight As many times as it had actually happened In the amount time I spent waiting. No wonder Haruhi was so happy when she found him.

I was doing homework like every other day, when Haruhi finally found Itsuki. "Hey, your in luck! We've gotten a mysterious transfer student." She shouted as she entered the room. "Go on, introduce yourself."

"My name is Koizumi Itsuki... I'm pleased to be in your acquaintance. I've just entered class 1-9" Itsuki said. "I finally found one!" Haruhi said. "Hey Suzumiya, you didn't—" Kyon said, Cut off by Haruhi. "I've said it so many times. I wanted a mysterious transfer student who transfers in at a strange time. He's perfect, Koizumi." She said excitedly. "This is the SOS Brigade. I'm the president, and those are members 1,2,3, and 4."

"Hmm,is that so? What exactly do we do here?" Itsuki asked. "What do we do? That's a good question. An old person once said, wait for good news by sleeping. But it's not that kind of time or age Anymore. We must go find them, even if we have to dig up the ground." She said. "Listening to this stuff is getting tedious. Find what?" Kyon asked

"Mysteries of this world! Let's go find aliens, Time travelers and espers! If we go out to town, there's bound to be to one or two mysteries lying around! Next saturday! 9 AM in front of the station! We're looking for Mysteries In Town!" Haruhi announced. "Very well. As expected from you, Suzumiya, I understand. I'll join Up." Itsuki said. "That's more like it."

"What's wrong Kyon?" Haruhi asked."Again, my name is Koizumi. I know I will be troubling you, having only transferred schools, but I am pleased to be in your acquaintance." Koizumi said to Kyon.

...

"We'll be going first. Kyon, clean up after us!" Haruhi said, before leaving. "Jeez, she really puts me through the wringer." Kyon said. "You've read through the Manuel?" Yuki asked. "A distinctively basic networking system. I comprehended it." Yuki explained. " Well, That's just fine. I've wanted something to read tonight Anyway..." Kyon said. I realized, I hadn't read the book I got either. I probably should have. "H—Hey, you forgot your book." Kyon said. "You may take it."

...

I read from the book That night. It was about someone with a very similar experience to me. Sent into a world he knew about through Anime. He was forced to keep the plot in motion, Survive it, while learning how he got there. I stopped after the first chapter, when I realized who the author was.

...

I live a few blocks away from the station. When I got there, and Haruhi was there first, I was a bit surprised. Not much though, since she probably got here hours ago. I read more from the book while I was waiting. "YOUR LATE! PUNISHMENT FARE!" Haruhi yelled. "So your paying for all our breakfast. Let's go."

...

"Listen up. Each of you draw these slips... We'll split up into three teams. Just look for things that you don't really get or look suspicious." Haruhi instructed. "I see. So we find aliens or their after traces." Koizumi said. When he drew slips, I ended up with Itsuki. "It's not a date you understand? The time limit is 3 hours and if I find you playing around, I'll _Kill_ you." Haruhi warned Kyon. "I knooow." He said, annoyed. "And you too." She said to Mikuru.

...

We didn't find anything of corse. I decided to read more of the book, while we were waiting. "You really like that book." Itsuki commented. "Yeah. When I'm done, I'm going to see if I can find the others in the series." I said. It is important I read the other books this author made, to understand some of what I am. "I think I know some people who could find you some of them. Maybe they could help." He said. "Thank you. I hope they can find some of them." I said. I wonder how much he knows.

...

That night, I finished the book. I learned one thing, I probably won't be returning to my old life anytime soon. I got mailed some more of the series by Itsuki. Not sure how he got my address, but I am glad to be able to continue. I realized, I got help from both Yuki and Itsuki, members of two of the parties watching suzumiya. Which means, Mikuru might give me something later On. It also means, I have more significance to the plot than I realized.


	6. The opportunity

Me: Another update. I also edited The Brigade, because the wrong version got uploaded. Also, when I sent the one I wanted up, it instead put piece of my brothers fanfic. So I just deleted the thing, and added a brand new chapter.

Haruhi: Well that sucks. Anyway, Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Tomi Yamato and Daichi. Now, your part of the deal.

me: I got it covered.

...

"Soooooooo! I'm sure all of you got some awesome pictures? Let's present them! Mikuru you go first!" I didn't have any picture. It is way easier to make up an excuse for not trying. Or not appearing to try. "U-um... I-I'm terrible at cameras... and machines... And..." Mikuru showed her the picture of Tsuruya. "What is this?" "I-I just took a posture of my friend and... And I thought I could take a test phone and, and... I touched somethings and then it was all strange, and then it got messed up, and... The camera got broken, but... But we managed to save one!" Haruhi hit Mikuru. "I'll try harder!"

"I'm very sorry... But I don't think I can meet your expectations either." Itsuki gave Haruhi his photo. "I thought maybe I could take on with Ghosts, but it was ultimately futile." "Yuki... What is his?" Pictures. Several pictures of the same book. "This external device is not sufficient. The pages themselves should have been taken for best results." "Oh come on! What's the matter with all of you!?" Haruhi yelled. "Couldn't you take more intresting pictures?" "Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruhi. ONE PICTURE AS PROMISED!" I could see the titan. I shouldn't be able to, but I could. "What is this? It's just a . are. you. saying? YOU BIG IDIOT!"

...

I went to Daichi the day Haruhi would create the large closed space. "Hey." I said, as I entered. He was alone again. He had many other club members, but they weren't here today. "You probably have questions." He said. "Yeah. I was looking at the pictures taken for Haruhi, and for some reason, I could see The picture Kyon took, as he took it." I said. "Most Sliders have this sense, which allows us to view rare phenomena. I dubbed it the slider sense, since most sliders have it. I later learned this sense actually can be found in some otherwise normal humans." Daichi explained.

"The a more complicated sense allows us to sense when Haruhi uses her powers. A similar sense is used by some espers but they also have other ways to do this." Daichi said. "I have a question. Why are we in specific here." I asked. "I guess that's complicated. It seems as though Haruhi gained more power, although how seems to be out of our knowledge. The best theory we have is that another entity, more powerful than Haruhi choose to give her this power." he said. "But all she could do, even with that power, was lead us her. Sort of like a magnet. Her power has little effect on us, since we aren't from any universe she can fully manipulate."

"Only a few sliders gained control of their powers. The few who have, did it through lots of training. I am one of them." Daichi explained. "You are the only one with out some degree of control that is here." He continued. "I thought you said I'm the only one who could travel between universe at will?" I noted. "We were able too, but once we got here, we lost the ability. You, however never had control, so Haruhi might not have felt the need to disable your powers. The force which keeps us trapped here, has limited your ability. Maybe Haruhi merely wants you to stay here. We only know so much about Her." Daichi said. I left.

I entered the clubroom, and did my homework. Like every other day. But I knew it this day was special.

...

I decided to make my way toward school, just before the closed space opens. I was exactly where I needed to be. I entered the other world, and just as I expected, Kyon was there. "Hello." I said. "Tomi!"

"I waited since we got the computer for this day. Haruhi is creating a new world, where the empty one used to be." I explained. "Can You can do something about this?" He asked. "No. I can travel between the worlds, not manipulate them. I am also expecting to be removed from this world soon." I said. "So this is the last time I will see you?" He asked. "I fear so. You ever wonder why you keep coming everyday?" I asked. "Haruhi would just drag me into it." He replied. "Same with me, I guess. I can't leave this world. I just decided not to resist and come along. But it wasn't because she made me. It was because I kind of wanted to be part of what she was doing. To join in on the fun. I liked my new life, maybe better than the one before I got my powers. I just wish I could have done more with it." I said. After that, I was sent into the old world. Its up to him now.

...

The next day I woke up. I couldn't tell if I succeeded, messed up, or did nothing. When I was headed to the club room, I ran into Kyon. "Your back?" I said, a little suprised. "Thanks to you. I wouldn't have tried to if you hadn't told me about why you were staying." He said. I went to homework when we got in the club room. Leaving as Haruhi forced Mikuru into the Maids outfit. I finished the first book I got. Now I have a few more to go.

I went to see Daichi before I left. "I have to thank you. The other sliders have full control of out powers. However, You still haven't gained yours." He said. "So I'm stuck here while you can leave." I said. "Yes. But we won't. We're just here to enjoy the show, so to speak." He said. "Thanks. I probably would need your help anyway." I said. "There may be some surprises in the future." Daichi warned. It doesn't matter. Im ready for what ever Haruhi can throw at me.


	7. The tournament

Me: I am multi tasking on my projects. One is in the final Arc of its Saga. Another is in a new Arc. One is being started. Another needs OC's. I am beginning a brand new story soon. But for now, let's focus on Tomi Yamato.

Tomi: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for me. And Daichi.

...

All the studying I'm doing is really paying off. I managed to do almost as well as Haruhi. Considering that I've improved a lot since i got here, I might get higher at some point. Assumed she doesn't care enough to subconsciously stop me. When I got in the clubroom, Haruhi was not here. Another thing I have improved in was baseball. I learned to play almost three years ago.

"We're competing in a baseball tournament!" Haruhi announced. "What? What did you just say?" Kyon said. "I'm saying that in order to make the whole world know who we are, we, The SOS Brigade, are going to compete in a baseball tournament. It's a nice idea right. It's a perfect oportunity us to let rumors about the SOS Brigade to run rampant. I'll only say this once; I won't even tolerate one get what I'm saying."

"It seems like a wonderful idea. The weather is nice outside this season As well." Koizumi said. "That's right Koizumi! You're right. All right Then! We'll start training today!" Haruhi said. It's a good thing I know how to play.

...

"We're using the grounds now." Haruhi declared. "But we're—" One baseball player (I forget his name." Tried to protest. "Please don't resist. For your own sakes." I warned.

...

"HEY! HEY! KYON! YOUR DEFENSE IS FULL OF HOLES! Can't you just jump up 10 meters and just catch the ball!?" I'm pretty sure that would kill him. "Yeah. Right. I can do that." Kyon said. "You won't be able to win unless your that determined."

"Come on! Catch my 1000 ball hits! We were only just able to borrow the grounds from the baseball team!" I could catch the ball when it came to me, but it mostly went toward Kyon.

"Aren't we... terribly out of place..." Mikuru asked. "Yes, we are. Though it's nothing new to be completely honest." Kyon answered. Koizumi caught a ball that looked as though it would hit Kyon while he was distracted.

"Nice play koizumi!" Haruhi congratulated. "Oh, it's been a while. This feeling is so nostalgic!" Koizumi replied. "I wish you'd cut back on the irresponsible comments." Kyon said. "Oh?" Itsuki replied.

"I'm talking about what you said back there. What do you mean, it's a wonderful idea? She's only just bored! Look at it from a victims point for once." Kyon said. "I really have no problem. I'm not going anywhere soon, so I might as well enjoy myself. Besides, this is better than having us search for 'Paranormal activity'. We just need to wait until she's satisfied." I said. I may have paraphrased Itsuki. One of the balls hit Mikuru. "I sure hope we can wait long enough." I said.

"Are you alright!" Kyon yelled. "Ow... It hurts..." Mikuru replied. He began speaking quieter. I can't her what their saying, but I already know what it is. I could see Haruhi running all the way to him. He didn't even realize She was behind him by time she stopped. They began talking. I noticed someone was watching from atop a nearby building. He didn't look like Daichi.

It could be another slider. Or someone who was up there, but unnoticed In the story. I doubt the Latter. "Hey suzumiya! Is it all right if we call it quits? We've got to get started on our own practice soon." The baseball captain said. "Sorry. Can you wait a few more minutes. We've got 720 more to go until we reach 1000!" Haruhi said. I noticed that who ever was watching is gone now.

...

"Guy's I'm here." I said. And I brought friends. "Who are those two?" Haruhi asked.

"Daichi, Head of the mystery research club. I believe we met before." Daichi introduced. He is correct. I remember Haruhi mentioning them. In the manga. But I also recall that she joined every club. "And that's my friend, Michiko." Daichi said. I did not expect him to bring who ever she is here. Well, that means brought almost as many people as Kyon. He has half a person more than me.

...

I have no idea the exact intentions the two sliders have, but I do know Daichi is keeping a look out for that guy I saw. He doesn't know who it is either. And he's the one who knows the other sliders. I don't know what Michiko is here for either, but I can assume it's to help Daichi look for the stalker.

"Let's see who our first match is with... The kamigahara pirates." Haruhi said. "Which team is that?" Some one asked. "Hey? Is that them?" Tsuruya asked. Well, we look like we're in danger. Of course, we aren't, but only me, Daichi, and his friend know that.

"They look like college students." Mikuru observed. She may be right. "I hope we make it out of this okay." Michiko said. I looked through the crowd for the guy I saw. No sign, but I could miss him easily.

"Daichi, I think the guy might be in the crowd." I warned. "He probably is. I have another slider watching incase. The slider sense will help them find any sliders near them. "How does it work." I asked. "It gives us an awareness of paranormal activity. We become more likely to realize when something unusual is happening. We notice the difference from a normal human and a esper, slider, alien, or time traveler, subconsciously. Our more experienced sliders have a better control of the ability than you do." Daichi said. Well, I learned enough about my powers for now.

...

"The first match will now commence. The SOS Brigade vs... The kamigahara pirates!" The loud speaker said. "Let's play a fair game." I doubt that will be in my control. "Everybody listen up! I'll tell you the plan. It doesn't matter how, just get out on the bases. Then steal bases until you get to third base. Make good hit's, and let the balls past you. If we go with that, we are sure to get 3 points a inning!" Haruhi said.

"Wow, awesome directing!" Tsruya commented. "And the batting order and defense positions?" Kyon asked. "We'll use this. But I'm still first." Haruhi said, pulling out a sheet of paper listing the positions. I'm not batting yet.

Haruhi Took first base easily. "THIS PITCHER ISN'T THAT GOOD AT ALL! FOLLOW ME!" She shouted. I already know not everyone is going to do as well as her. Mikuru is up. A clear example. "Please go easy o..." The pitcher threw the ball. Mikuru panicked, not even swinging near the ball. "Strike!" The umpire yelled. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! JUST SWING THE BAT!" Haruhi yelled.

I looked around. So many people. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack with a magnet. I would imagine it to be barely easier than without the magnet. I saw someone. It looked as though he were looking at me. Now Haruhi is pitching. And I'm an outfielder. While I can view more, I can't view as much, less I risk injury to myself from the ball.

Fortunately, I was the only good outfielder. And since I was one the only other were being targeted were Mikuru and Yuki, who were to my side, I could wtach with ease. I noticed the guy I saw earlier was at a different seat. On the other side of the stadium. Is he a slider? But why show me? I almost missed the incoming ball. They must have noticed my distraction. But I wasn't distracted enough to miss when the balls being hit.

...

As Kyon and Itsuki were talking, I saw the person that moved seats. He was certainly the guy I saw. "Daichi?" I said to him, as he was talking to Michiko. "I think I found the guy." I said. "Great. I haven't seen from the other sliders who were supposed to be watching for him. I don't know what happened to them, but i'll deal with it." Daichi said. "Where is he?" Michiko asked. "He keeps moving seats. I think it's so he can specifically be seen by us. Or at least me." I said.

"You saw him but not us? He must be concealing himself from experienced users of the slider sense. But since you only have a subconscious ability to use it, he couldn't hide from you." Daichi said. "You can do that?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's not an easy trick. It takes expeirence. I think he's testing you. Or Testing your abilities." Michiko said. "So, he may or may not be trying to help me." I said. "Pretty much. We don't know who he is or what he wants, so we can only speculate." Michiko concluded.

...

I could see Kyon was more serious about the game. We must be in the second chapter now. And Haruhi is using Mikuru as a distraction. It was effective enough to make the Pirates start scoring worse than last inning. They only got 2 points. Of corse, this is when we start cheating.

"I saw him!" Michiko said me. "He slide's when no one is looking. That's how no one noticed." She explained. I watched as Nagato hit the ball. Daichi got ready to go next. Apparently his presence caused a slight altercation to the batting order. "How do you know that guy?" Kyon asked me. "He's another slider. I met him while Haruhi was getting us that computer. He's more expeirenced in using his powers than I am." I said. "So the other one's a slider too." Kyon asked. "Yeah. And the rest of his club. Most of them left, but a few stayed in this universe." I said.

"Why didn't they leave?" He asked. "A few wanted to help me. I know he has at least one other slider in this universe. My only concern about them is that if they don't have three others, they may lose their club. I doubt that will happen, even if they don't, however." I said. "Why's that?" He asked. "It's complicated. My universe isn't on a parallel timeplane to yours. I know things that may or may not happen before they may or may not happen." I said.

...

Kyon began pitching. I forgot his exact plan, but the guy hit one of the balls to Michiyo.(Another slight change.) She threw the ball, at which was coughs by Itsuki last second. "Everybody, You did great! KYON SAYS HE'S GOING TO BUY US ALL LUNCH. Well... Is it alright with you?" Haruhi said. "All right Haruhi. On one condition." Kyon said. I forgot about that part. I don't remember this particular part of the manga well.

...

As we were leaving, I began wondering if Michiyo planned the last throw or not. She probably attempted to recreate the original throw. "I believe this other slider is here for the same reason you are." Daichi said. "As in unable to leave, and forced to be part of the plot." Michiyo said. "Hey everyone! There's a soccer Tournament next week!" I realized, We have 12 people. Which means we have enough people to go to the to go. Plus one utility player. "Um, My club is going to be recruiting new members that week. We kinda lost most of them." Daichi said. That was close.


	8. The friend

Me: Well, more of Tomi Yamato's journey is here.

Michiyo: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Me, Tomi, Daichi, and that mysterious slider.

...

While Kyon went with Mikuru for the "knowing me, knowing you" thing, I was helping Daichi with his club. Well, he just had me search for sliders who may or may not be the guy I saw back at the baseball game. I met the other member of his club. I don't know how to exactly how describe him, based on what I saw, so I won't. Afterwards, we met at the cafe to see if anyone found anything. This also lead to me finding myself dragged into it when Haruhi called the meeting.

...

When Haruhi began (Making Kyon) set up the tree perfectly days later, I began thinking about three years ago, when I moved here. Today was also my Birthday, so Haruhi May or may not be planning a party later. Going back to three years ago, I was unhappy after moving here.

As I left for a walk. As I was going, I met this guy. "Hey. Are you lost or something?" I asked him. "Not yet. I'm going to be moving soon." It didn't take me a second to realize this guy was a lot like me. "What's your name?" I asked. "Hikaru Kaizen. What's your name?" He replied. "Tomisaburo Yamato. I just moved here." I said. I hoped this would help prevent people from knowing me by my hated nickname. I gave up when it clearly failed sometime later, but back to my original point. "Huh. I was just getting a last look at the town before I leave. I'm gonna miss this place." He said.

"I'm going to give you some advice. Just keep the memories to look back on, and look forward to the new ones." I said. "Coming from someone who just moved here, I can assume that's good advice. Well, I guess this is good bye, for the couple seconds it was." He said, as he left. I never heard of him again until I read from Nagato's book.

I don't know if he's the guy I saw at the practice, but I think he isn't. He seemed to be expecting to leave. Maybe he knew Haruhi hadn't yet trapped him there, and was planning to escape while he had the chance. Or maybe he was one of the sliders that left. Either way, I'm glad I met him for even a few seconds.


	9. The logo

Me: another chapter. I am working on multiple flics right now. How ever, my most focused fanfic isn't getting (much) work done for now.

Unidentified slider: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the sliders.

...

When I entered the club room, Haruhi was talking with Kimidori. I didn't pay much attention, because I knew what it meant.

As soon as we reached the computer club presidents home, I felt something. The slider sense or what ever. I think it has something to do with the close space like area. From what I can tell, the other world is what closed space is made using. She sort of manipulates that world to create closed space. I could access closed space from the other world by walking through anywhere that isn't the entrance. Of coarse, the slider sense helps me find the real world entrances. I can see them as sort of transparent walls.

I the sense grew stronger. I think that's how I can put it into words. I could feel the closed space like zone from here. I would enter it, if I was sure how. I think entering the other world would do it, but I don't think that's a good theory to test right now. I noticed his computer was in sleep mode. I grabbed the mouse, and clicked it. It opened up the homepage, and then I got taken to the place I keep thinking about.

...

I was in a land of nothing but desert for an hour, before the others arrived. "Finally." I said. "Where did you go?" Kyon asked. "I accidentally brought myself here using the computer in his room. Something is wrong with that website." I said. "From what I can tell, this place is similar to the other universe I can enter. But the place is very different." I explained.

Nagato began explaining more. I began focusing on the second entity I was sensing. I could us the sense better than I was able to before the baseball game, thanks to practice. I haven't seen the data life form since I got here. Considering I've been here an Hour, that is suspicious. I felt something leave the space. The entity didn't feel like a data life form, so I can only assume it was the other slider.

Nagato summoned the cave cricket here. Nagato began explaining what the thing was to Kyon. I realized, the space might be amplifing my powers. I could see the members differently from how I normally see them, but I don't know how. They just looked as though they were different people from who I normally see. Itsuki blasted the data life form.

As we we returned to the home of the Computer club president, I looked out the window. Some one was looking back. Then he vanished. Must be the slider.

...

The only changes from what originally happened was that apparently a ninth person saw the origonal image. I think it's safe to assume the guy was the slider. I was given his address by Itsuki. When I went there, no one was home, and his neigbors claimed he moved out the same day that we found the Computer club president. That means he was the person that was in the other universe while I was there.

I was given his new address, (Which was across from the computer club presidents home) but no one was there. I did find out that his phone was lying on the floor, after seeing an image of the original picture. I was sent to the other world, but I teleported back to the the guys home. I took the battery out of the phone, so it would reset with out showing the image.


	10. The island

Me: Now I'm going with the remote island syndrome. I went on break after my last big project. That took two months of writing, and almost a year of planning.

Tomi: And the disclaimer. Anonymous Fanz only owns the sliders.

...

I noticed that the slider keeps popping up where ever something from the story is happening. More specifically, when I'm there. I concluded the next I will see him is going to be on the island. On the way their, I kept looking to see if I can find him. I didn't find him, though I could already sense something. Probably the inevitable use of Haruhi's powers.

As Itsuki was introducing the maid and butler, I noticed they came as sort of an anomaly on my slider sense. This usually identifies Espers, Aliens, Time traveler, and other sliders. Based on it, I think at least one of them is a slider, but I'm pretty sure both are. I noticed Arakawa looked like one of Kyon's classmates. I forget his name; He was a minor character.

Once we made it to the island, I felt the same anomaly from Yutaka as I did from Arakawa and Sonou. I guess he's a slider too. I know that all members of the Agency are sliders, but I'm not exactly sure who ones is and isn't part of the agency. I think everyone (excluding Arakawa, who I was pretty sure was an esper before I became a slider) that will take part of the false murder attempt is an esper.

As Itsuki was introducing everyone, Kyon Egan talking to me. "You seem distracted." He said. "I'm focusing less on what I know probably will happen, and more on what I think will happen." I said. "What?" He said. "Don't worry about it." I said. As we went in, I began thinking. When would the slider expect me to find him?

...

"by the way, I figured it out. The culprit is the master of this place." Haruhi said. "What culprit?" Kyon asked. "The culprit of the huge case that's about to happen." Haruhi said. "But since the case hasn't happened, we don't know if it's him. For all we know, he is the victim of the case the possible case." I said, accidentally foreshadowing.

...

I felt oddly compelled to go to the nearby cave, while we were at beach. I decided I would do it later. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up in those caves. I ended up searching for the way out for hours, before I found some one. I chased after them, but I couldn't see who he was. He vanished, but not before I realized something. He was the Slider.

As I continued looking for a way out, I found Haruhi and Kyon. "Hey! Im glad I found you two! I've been trying to get out of here for hours." I said. "Tomi?" Kyon asked. I think he is questioning why I didn't use hm powers. Or he thinks I killed the master. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. "I woke up in these caves some time ago. I found someone else earlier, who I chased, but I never found him. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Keiichi was murdered. We saw someone near here, who we believe may have been the murderer." Haruhi said. "I don't know if he was the guy I chased, but that would make sense as to why he was here. I wish I knew who he was." I said. "Let's get back to the mansion." I said.

...

I don't know if the Slider was actually seen by other Haruhis, or if he merely used this as a method of drawing suspicion off me. If I knew what he was up to, it would help. I only know that I was thought to be involved in "the murder" before I was found. After Kyon solved the mystery, I realized something. The slider I encountered may have manipulated more than I realized.

"Do you know anything about the person you saw?" Kyon asked on the boat ride home. "No, but I think it was another slider." I said. "What makes you think that?" Kyon asked. "He disappeared, probably into the other world. Makes sense, since he could easily escape the island in that world, unnoticed." I said. "Why would they be on the island to begin with?" Kyon asked. "I don't know. Not yet anyway." I said.


	11. The endless eight

Me: Now for the endless eight. I'm going to show the full Purpose of Tomi Yamato in this chapter.

Kyon: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Tomi Yamato.

...

When I woke up, someone was calling me. I answered the phone, thinking it was Haruhi. "You've taken your eye off the ball." Someone said. I don't know who it was, but I have my suspicions.

...

As usual, I arrived at the station shortly after Haruhi. I don't live far from here, so normally I end up there before most of the others. I began double checking my homework. I have a lot of it, but I finished it weeks ago. Now, I'm making sure I didn't get anything wrong.

"Your late Kyon! You need to show more effort! As always, you get a penalty! A PENALTY!" Haruhi said. "Hey. Why am I the only one being punished when Koizumi was with me." Kyon asked. "Because Koizumi is the Deputy brigade chief." Haruhi replied. "Well, every body's here!" She said.

"I'll get straight to the matter at hand... IN OTHER WORDS, WHAT DO PEOPLE DO DURING SUMMER VACATION! GO MIKURU!" Haruhi said. "WHA... Um, well... go to the pool... I guess." Mikuru answered. "Indeed... from a general perspective... I believe a Bon dance or the like that would apply" Koizumi said. I decided not to say anything. "The pool and a bon dance... We're right on track." Haruhi said.

"Hey hold up. What are you writing down?" Kyon asked. "Oh this? That should be obvious." Haruhi said. While Haruhi made her speach about summer, I started looking out the window. No one outside. Well, there were a few people walking around, but that's it.

...

While Kyon was playing chess with Koizumi, I realized, the Endless Eight is beginning. I should find a way to keep it from starting. At the same time, I don't want to mess with the plot. I have an idea that might to do both. "Mikuru, I need you to do something." I said. "W—What?" She asked. "Can you try to contact the future." I said. "Why?" She said. "To check something. I can explain later." She passed out. I hope that means what I think it does.

Haruhi insisted the rest of us go to the festival without out her, which I expected. While we were there, Kyon was called by Mikuru. I know that means I haven't messed up the plot. Sorta.

...

I got arrived not long after Kyon did. I also brought Itsuki and Nagato. "Why, hello there. I apologize for calling you out at such a late hour." Mikuru said. "Like always, Haruhi isn't here." Kyon said. "Which means it's safe for me to explain what is going on." I said. "You see, I realized that we have been reliving the same 2 weeks again and again." I said. Technically, we haven't relived them yet, but no one would know that.

"We've done it several times." I said. "That's impossible." Kyon said. "No it isn't. I noticed that some small changes each time, but they were pretty much the same." I said. "Even if it is true, why are you only now doing something about it." Kyon asked. I planned for that question. "I tried, but I haven't been able to stop her from restarting our summer. Each time, Haruhi doesn't have any idea what to do one August 31st, we do nothing then, and I wake up on August 17th." I said.

"At the request of Tomi, I attempted to contact the future which was when I noticed, the bridges from September on had been burned. The details are classified information, so I can't reveal any more. I collapsed because I was burned... In a way, when I tried to open contact." Mikuru explained. "I needed her to do this, so I could prove the future currently doesn't exist." I said. That wasn't originally true. I was testing to see if Haruhi eliminated the Future yet.

"N—Nagato! Is that true!?" Kyon asked. I realized Nagato knows it isn't. "It appears to be so." She said. She is saying that because she doesn't know I'm lying.

...

After the bug hunt, I decided explain more of what "Haruhi has been doing. "Haruhi keeps resetting everyone's memories and actions. As a result, they do almost the same thing each time, with only a few minor differences." I said. "Wait, wouldn't that mean we would be doing almost the exact same thing over ten thousand times?" Kyon asked. "No. Every couple hundred times, Haruhi adds a few more things to the list. Also, the order she makes us do some of the activities are slightly changed." I said.

"I seem to be the only one unaffected. It may have something to do with the powers I gained as a slider." I said. "Wouldn't that mean other sliders are unaffected too." Kyon asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of them during the Loop, and have no idea what they are doing right now." I said. "I do know Haruhi wants one last thing to do before the summer ends."

...

"You know, If we keep repeating, I may go insane before I can solve this. I don't think we'll be able to do much after that point." I said. "How haven't you." Kyon asked. "I don't know. I may have lost it at any point and not realized it, only to have it return to me without realizing. I'm don't know how many times this may have happened. I only know every attempt I make to stop it, ends with. Haruhi leaving, sith nothing to do." I said. With that, I realized something. I really don't know if this has happened before, with out me knowing. Nor do I know if Nagato was aware of Haruhi's loop from the beginning.

Daichi mentioned she was more powerful than the one that I based my estimations on. My only assurance that this hasn't happened before is the fact that Haruhi's powers have not had any effect on the sliders. He mentioned Haruhi may not have given us our powers, considering that she doesn't seem to be able to manipulate us in anyway, other than keeping us trapped in the Universe. He also mentioned that she may have been keeping them trapped indirectly. She may have been trying to bring us to her, and did so by luring and trapping them in her world.

...

Shortly after the batting cages, I decided to make sure the last part of my plan works out. "We are almost out of time, and still have no idea how to solve this. If we don't find something to do on the 30th, Don't bother finishing your homework or what ever." I said.

...

"Part time job, insect collecting, sea bathing, test of courage... We've finished all our tasks now... I guess that's all there is. We've managed to get a lot of stuff done this summer... Well, I'll see you in two days then. You're paying. Later." Haruhi said. I hope my plan worked. "Haruhi... I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY "TASKS" YET!" Kyon yelled. I did it!

"KOIZUMI! YOU STILL HAVE HOMEWORK LEFT TO DO, RIGHT!?" Kyon yelled. "Huh? Ah, yes." Itsuki said. "WE'LL DO IT AT MY PLACE! YOU TOO NAGATO! YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT YET RIGHT!? And Asihina—" He said. "Hol—Hold on Kyon! HELLO, KYON!" Haruhi yelled. "You don't need to come, Haruhi! You already finished your homework, right." Kyon said. "I AM THE BRIGADE CHIEF! IT IS ONLY RIGHT FOR ME TO JOIN IN!" Haruhi shouted.

...

I was there, but since I didn't have any home work left, I didn't do much. I did realize something. My purpose is to make sure this world doesn't change from what I know, without letting it stay the same as what I know. If I let it change too much, I have no idea what will happen. If if I don't make some changes, More drastic ones may happen. I think that's what the Phone call was about.


	12. The acquaintance

Me: In this arc, the Subplots, will become more siginificant. By next arc, they should be more than subplots.

Tomi: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the sliders.

...

While I was at the athletic festival, I found Michiko. I haven't seen her since I helped Daichi try to get new members. I haven't seen any other sliders either. Mainly because only her and this other guy stayed in Daichi's club. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a while." I said. "Oh, Tomi. Have you seen Daichi lately?" She asked. "No. I haven't seen him since the baseball game." I said.

"I haven't seen him since the club got shut down." She said. "When did that happen?" I asked. "We didn't get any new members, so officially, the club is shut down last year. We still work to help you, but we no longer have that room we previously owned." Michiko explained. "I do know I saw a lot of the slider. He seems to be everywhere something important is happening." I said.

"He more than likely has planned out everything we've seen so far." She said. "Anything interesting happen since i've seen you?" I asked. "I joined the student council. So far, they have a member of every other unusual being in this reality there." She said. I noticed that her uniform changed color. Of coarse, that was supposed to happen.

I wasn't the only one that noticed, but I was the first to react. Because the slider sense works near instantly, where as what Itsuki has triggers specifically when a closed space opens. Yuki noticed exactly as it happened but didn't do anything, as expected. Kyon didn't notice at all, which may be one of the changes.


End file.
